HeartShaped
by Loved-Invention
Summary: Valentines Day fic. Mitchie helps her best friend make cookies for the mystery girl that he’s in love with. The thing that sucks? Mitchie’s in love with her best friend.


**Heart-Shaped **

* * *

"It's not a-"

"Yes it is. I know it is. My mother is this country's top chef, for crying out loud. Just listen to me, Shane."

"But it's not-"

"Yes. It. Is."

"Then why do we have to use some stupid cookie-cutter in the shape of a heart?"

"'Cause it's Valentine's Day."

"But it's so…original."

"And what, Mystery Girl likes unique things?"

"Mystery girl is unique." I glared at my friend as he continued to frown at me for cutting out cookies with a heart-shaped cookie cutter.

Yes, it was heart-shaped. Yes, it was girly. Yes, it was dull and ridiculously over used, but she'd like it.

Because Shane likes dull girls. And I'm just his friend. His friend (that's secretly in love with him) that has to help the ignorant rock star bake cookies for his future wife (of whom I a little jealous of, and feel seriously sorry for).

"And you think, after you give her these, she'll like you?"

"I hope so." he bit his lower lip. _I_ wanted to bite his lower lip.

_Quit it, Mitchie_.

"'Cause she doesn't know that you like her?"

"No, she doesn't." He gave his dejected frown. I wanted to kiss him and make it all better.

But he wanted Mystery Girl. Stupid jerk. And stupid bimbo, for making him like her.

"And you really won't tell me who she is?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Just 'cause." He turned the question down with a shrug. _Just because he's a man and he likes to have the power. It helps his ego_. I bit my tongue and refrained from telling him off.

"They're ready to be put in the oven." I glanced at the heart-shaped dough proudly. It was my mom's award winning recipe. Unfortunately, I'm pretty sure it'll work.

"They're so…" Shane scowled, pointing at the cookies. "_Girly_."

"Thanks for that information, Shane. You've only informed me of it two-million times."

"It's because they're heart-sha-"

"It's Valentine's Day. A day for hearts. Just get used to it."

"So I can say that I'm giving her my heart." He smiled his screwy smile. I rolled my eyes at my friend who possessed the mentality of a five-year-old. Sure, I loved him. I'm _in love_ (unrequitedly) with him. But he's not the most intelligent creature on the face of the planet.

"It would be '_hearts_'. Plural, Shane. And no, because it's ridiculously dorky."

One hour and one seriously stupid _All My Children_ (Shane's favorite TV show) episode later, the cookies were done, cool, and ready to be iced.

"It's pink and red. It's too _girly_."_ Again_, he was complaining.

"Those are the colors of-"

"How 'bout green or blue?" He flashed me an innocent smile.

"You want to stay true to the holiday, Shane. Go with pink or red." I instructed, waving a pink icing tube in his face. He just ignored me and looked down at the cookies.

They turned out perfect.

"They're so…_heart- shaped_.." Oh. My. God. It would never end.

"What? You'd thought they'd bake round?"

"I was hoping so."

"Shane-"

"Mitchie, can we re-bake-"

"Shane-"

"I just think hearts are tacky-"

"Shane-"

"She needs something more unique. Oh! Could we do blue and green tie dye? Make it look hippiesh? And then line a black guitar on the front?

"Shane, so help me if you do not take this pink icing and ice the damn cookies I'll shove them-"

"Okay, okay!" At last, the kid took the icing.

Ooo000ooO

One horrendous hour later, I found myself driving him to Mystery Girl's house.

I might not like her. I might be insanely jealous of her. But heck, I was determined to find out where she lived. _Who she was_.

At first, I was worried that it might be someone along the lines of Tess, Ella, or Peggy.

I thought better.

He's not _that_ dumb.

If it was going to be anyone that I actually knew; it would be Caitlyn.

I kind of prayed that it was. She _would_ turn him down. Every time she saw Nate, she'd start to drool.

It's kind of cute, kind of sweet; kind of what I do whenever I see Shane.

Shane. _My Shane_. Shane who would give the heart-shaped cookies that _we_ made together to some stupid girl.

"Turn left!" I turned. And now I was completely lost.

Truly, totally, completely lost.

We'd gone down at least fifty back roads that I didn't even know existed, made a few U-turns; all causing me to be completely turned around.

"Turn right!" He chirped, causing me to jump.

"Oh," I frowned. _Heh_. I knew a little too well where I was. Mystery Girl lived on _my_ street.

I turned to glance at Shane who was staring determinedly out the window; clutching the heart-shaped (because I forced it on him) plate of cookies in his hands.

"Stop." he mumbled slowly. I frowned.

I pulled up by my house, stopped, and turned to look at him. Shane gulped as he faced me.

"Hey, Mitchie," he smiled slowly; nervously. My heart flip-flopped, "I made you something."

_What on earth? _

I watched as Shane grabbed a cookie off of the plate, held it forward, and waved it in front of me.

_Oh_.

I had fallen into shock.

I'm not so sure what happened, but I think a "Huh?" came out of my mouth – and Shane looked all the more nervous.

They weren't for me. I was not his perfect, unique mystery girl. I was just his-

"Mitchie," he said my name huskily, and waved the cookie in front of my face a little more. I dared not to reach for it. "I know they look stupid," I glowered. He continued, "But my friend that helped me bake them insisted. And-" he drew in a deep breath, flashing yet another nervous smile. "I had some really tacky pick-up line in mind, but she frowned upon that too. She's really stubborn, and unique. But she's beautiful too; and I kind of love her. In more ways then one-"

It was a dream. It had to be a dream. I was hallucinating. I'd pinch myself, and I'd wake up.

Shane, upon reading my mind, dropped the cookie and shifted closer to me. A_nd closer._ His head was zeroing in on…

_He kissed me_!

I let my mouth fall open and watched as a goofy grin spread across Shane's face after he pulled away.

"So," he grabbed another heart-shaped cookie and waved it in front of me. "Take it?"

Without hesitation, I grabbed it, took a bite and grinned.

See, I knew the cookies would be winners.

* * *

**A/N:** Alrighty, I wanted to dedicate this to Amanda (Serendipity545) because she is the most awesome beta ever!! :-)

Anyway, as for the rest of you; I really hope you enjoyed this! It's Shane and Mitchie – and it's fluffy…Which is new to me.

I hope all of you have/will have an awesome Valentines Day, whether it's going out with your love; or sitting at home and eating a box of chocolate whilst watching a marathon of JoBro recorded thingies ;-)

Happy Valentines Day!!!!! (Show some love?)


End file.
